Entre o céu, a terra e o inferno
by Arthemisys
Summary: Seiya recebe dos deuses a preciosa oportunidade de rever Saori, mas antigas forças do mal começam a agir novamente... FANFICTION COMPLETA!


Entre o céu, a terra e o inferno  
  
O inverno estava chegando e o que parecia impossível, acabara de se realizar. A paz. A humanidade desfrutava agora de uma paz totalmente nova. Acabava de nascer uma nova era em que a palavra esperança poderia ser pronunciada de forma alegre e descontraída pelos lábios de crianças, velhos, adultos e jovens. Na realidade, ninguém compreendia bem como a utopia teria se iniciado, mas todos entendiam que deveria ser aproveitada de forma intensa a cada instante.  
  
Se para a humanidade a alegria daquele momento não tinha muito sentido, para alguém aquilo tinha apenas uma explicação. A paz das pessoas foram trocadas pelo preço de uma vida. De uma única vida. A vida de uma pessoa que ela apesar de todo poder que lhe fora concedido, não teria a capacidade de faze-la retornar...  
  
Por que eu não posso? Por que?  
  
A jovem está sentada com uma foto em seu colo. Ela contempla a imagem como se quisesse resgata-la de dentro do papel, mas a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento era apenas chorar e lamentar. Afinal, aquilo era a única lembrança que poderia ter dele.  
  
Ainda pensa nele, senhorita? - pergunta o mordomo.  
  
Que pergunta, Tatsumi... - a resposta sai em tom seco, quase sem vida.  
  
Sei que a perda foi muito dolorosa para todos... Mas tenho certeza que nem Seiya, nem o seu pai Zeus gostariam de vê-la neste estado... - Tatsumi tenta argumentar.  
  
Pode ter sido dolorosa para todos, mas eu tenho certeza que ninguém está sentindo o que eu estou sentindo... Por favor, me deixe sozinha - Fala Saori Kido.  
  
Como quiser, senhorita.  
  
O mordomo se retira da sala, deixando Saori perdida entre seus pensamentos. Aos poucos ela se afastava de tudo e de todos. Até os cavaleiros mais próximos a ela estavam notando a mudança. Porém, eles não tinham coragem de pedir para que a deusa reagisse. Eles também estavam lutando contra a gritante lacuna que Seiya havia deixado na vida deles.  
  
Tudo por causa de você... Da sua ambição, Hades... - Saori pensa alto.  
  
Ela levanta o olhar em direção a lareira e olha quase que impnotizada para uma pequena estátua de Eros, deus do amor, que abraça de forma apaixonada a sua amada princesa Psiquê.  
  
Ai, Eros... - a voz sai em tom de suspiro - Por favor... Não brinque dessa forma com os sentimentos das pessoas... - os olhos da deusa se enchem de lágrimas novamente - É muito perigoso...  
  
***  
  
No Olimpo...  
  
Várias jovens estão em um dos aposentos do palácio olímpico arrumando uma belíssima mulher. Seu cosmos se faz sentir de forma suave, porém poderoso em todo o recinto. A deusa estava animada e curiosa em saber por novidades, uma vez que tinha acabado de despertar de um sono de 100 anos.  
  
Mamãe! Mamãe!!! - um garotinho de aparentes 7 anos entra no quarto em direção a deusa.  
  
Meu anjinho! Há quanto tempo... - ela o abraça e lhe dá um beijo na testa - Como passou durante a minha ausência? Espero que tenha se comportado bem.  
  
Mamãe! - o menino de asas cruza os braços, emburrado - O Onipotente brigou comigo... Snif...  
  
E por que ele brigou com você, meu amor? - A deusa Afrodite fica apreensiva com a notícia de seu filho Eros.  
  
"Afrodite, vejo que já acordou do seu longo sono" - uma voz fala ao pensamento de Vênus - "Venha imediatamente à sala do trono. Há algo que tenho que conversar com você."  
  
Eros, o que aprontou dessa vez? - o semblante da deusa fica sério, mas imediatamente ela se retrata - Por favor donzelas, terminem rápido! O grande Zeus quer ter comigo.  
  
***  
  
Na Terra...  
  
Eu decidi voltar ao Santuário. - Fala Saori para os cavaleiros presentes.  
  
Mas nos prometa que vai se cuidar, Kido-sama. - pede Shun.  
  
Não posso prometer...  
  
Se não pode, então eu irei com você para que não faça nenhuma besteira. - outorga Ikki - Afinal, eu preciso espairecer também.  
  
Já que insiste... - Athena fala sem entusiasmo.  
  
Está decidido. - Hyoga entra na conversa - É melhor que Fênix vá com você e assim poderemos ficar mais tranqüilos.  
  
Bem, então eu retornarei à China. - diz Shiryu - A Shunrei precisa de mim.  
  
"E eu preciso de você, Seiya" - Saori pensa, enquanto fecha os olhos evitando assim, que mais lágrimas caíssem.  
  
***  
  
No Olimpo...  
  
Eis me aqui, grande Zeus! - Afrodite se reclina, em sinal de reverência.  
  
Já sabe qual foi a última travessura que o seu filho aprontou? - pergunta Zeus.  
  
Ainda não sei meu senhor...  
  
Ele flechou com as suas envenenadas flechas de paixão, minha filha Athena.  
  
Athena? - Afrodite começa a rir - Como a minha sábia amiga se deixou cair em tão infantil travessura? Ahahaha! Mas onde ela está para que eu possa rir um pouco mais?  
  
Não brinque com fato tão sério, Afrodite! - Zeus se irrita - Ela só foi ferida por que ela não está no Olimpo, mas sim na Terra! Durante o seu sono de beleza, eu a enviei à Terra com a missão de trazer a paz para os humanos e principalmente para impedir que meu impiedoso irmão Hades não conseguisse atingir os seus planos ambiciosos de ter o planeta para si!  
  
Afrodite fica séria com a repreensão.  
  
Eros a feriu, porque ela está sob a condição de humana. Foi no início das batalhas. Seu filho fez ela se apaixonar por um mortal. Um cavaleiro de bronze de nome Seiya que tem como constelação protetora, Pégaso. Ele também se apaixonou perdidamente por Athena. Na batalha final que minha filha travou contra Hades, meu irmão feriu de morte o cavaleiro e ele morreu nos braços dela. Desde então ela definha cada vez mais. Enquanto ao guerreiro, ele se encontra nos Campos Elísios onde também sofre, uma vez que ele não se esqueceu dos momentos que viveu na Terra ao lado dela.  
  
Ao terminar o relato, Zeus nota que Afrodite está em choque. Jamais a deusa dos prazeres imaginou a tamanha "travessura" que o seu filho tinha cometido à Athena, que é uma de suas melhores amigas.  
  
É por isso que eu, o Onipotente Zeus, irá aplicar a punição que é devida à má atitude que Eros tomou!  
  
Mas meu Senhor e Soberano! Eros é apenas uma criança! - Afrodite está apavorada com a severidade de Júpiter.  
  
Uma criança que acima de tudo é deus, Afrodite! E que por conta de sua divindade, deve pagar pelos erros que comete!  
  
Grande Zeus... - Afrodite torna a tomar uma posição de reverência - Eu, a deusa Afrodite, também tenho culpa neste grande mal entendido... Por isso, quero pedir para Vossa Onipotência, permissão para retratar o erro que o meu filho cometeu...  
  
Está disposta a suportar todas as conseqüências do desastre que o seu filho afligiu no coração da minha amada filha e no coração do mortal em questão? - Zeus indaga com uma das mãos no queixo.  
  
Sim, meu Senhor e Soberano... - Afrodite com a cabeça baixa.  
  
Então... - Zeus levanta o cetro em sinal de permissão - Autorizo-te a fazer o que bem entendes em benefício à minha filha Athena e ao cavaleiro de Pégaso.  
  
Muito obrigada, grande Zeus! - ela se vira em direção à grande porta - Prometo que o Senhor não irá mais ter o desgosto de contemplar o belo rosto de Palas a derramar mais nenhuma lágrima.  
  
Assim espero... - foram as últimas palavras de Zeus.  
  
Quando Vênus sai da Sala do Trono, vai em direção a um rapaz que está escovando as crinas de um belo corcel negro.  
  
Ganimedes, quero que aprontes agora mesmo uma carruagem para mim.  
  
E para onde desejas ir, bela senhora? - indaga o rapaz.  
  
Para o Mundo...  
  
Pelo visto, a cada sono despertado, ficas ainda mais bela, ó meiga Afrodite!  
  
Ela se vira à direção em que veio o galanteio.  
  
Hermes!  
  
Sim, minha senhora! - o deus que tem nos pés sandálias aladas e na mão um caduceu, se aproxima - Meu grande pai disse que irá precisar dos meus serviços, é verdade?  
  
Sim... Preciso que me acompanhe em uma viagem.  
  
E para onde será o destino de tal viagem? - pergunta Hermes.  
  
Para o Mundo dos Mortos.  
  
Para onde?! - Hermes se agita - O que vossa santidade fará em tal região?  
  
Consertar um erro que o meu filho cometeu.  
  
***  
  
No Mundo dos Mortos. Mais precisamente, nos Campos Elísios...  
  
Quer uma maçã? - uma garotinha estende a suculenta fruta em direção ao rapaz - Olha! Tá gostosa! - ela dá uma mordida na fruta.  
  
Estou sem fome... Obrigado. - responde Seiya que está sentado sob uma frondosa árvore.  
  
"Por que teve que ser daquele jeito? Estávamos tão perto de vence-lo... Se Hades não tivesse conseguido atravessar aquela maldita espada no meu peito..." Ele passa a mão sobre o local do ferimento. "Eu teria vencido mais essa para você... E quem sabe, estaríamos juntos agora e muito, muito felizes..." Ele fecha os olhos e suspira. "Será que você está pensando em mim da mesma forma que eu estou pensando em você? hein? Saori..."  
  
Ainda acha que vai sair do Mundo dos Mortos, Pégaso? - uma voz feminina interrompe os pensamentos de Seiya.  
  
Mas quem é... - Pégaso se espanta - Pan-Pandora!  
  
Pandora, inimiga dos cavaleiros durante a batalha contra Hades está sentada ao lado dele, vestida em um longo vestido branco.  
  
Por que o espanto, Pégaso? Sim sou eu. Pandora.  
  
Mas você não era a inimiga?! Deveria está agora no Cocyte ou em alguma prisão do inferno...  
  
Tens razão, cavaleiro... - ela olha em direção ao castelo que outrora abrigava o verdadeiro corpo de Hades - mas a mão misericordiosa de uma deusa me tirou do Cocyte... Ela me disse que eu não tive culpa de nada... Que fui apenas, uma das vítimas da grande ambição de Hades.  
  
E quem é essa deusa?  
  
Perséfone. Deusa da noite e dos sonhos, senhora do inverno, esposa de Hades.  
  
Esposa de Hades?! E ele era casado?! - Seiya mais espantado ainda.  
  
Sim. Lord Hades é casado. Não sabia? - Pandora também surpresa com a ignorância de Pégaso.  
  
Não sabia que aquele monstro era casado... Mas onde Perséfone estava durante as batalhas?  
  
Estava visitando a sua mãe no Olimpo, a deusa Deméter. Creio que a partir de agora, será Perséfone que irá governar o Mundo dos Mortos, enquanto Hades não se recuperar dos ferimentos que Athena ocasionou em seu corpo...  
  
Hades não morreu?! - Seiya se levanta alterado - Quer dizer que ele ainda vive?!  
  
E quem disse que um deus morre, Seiya? - Pandora olha em seus olhos - Quando Hades se recuperar totalmente, o que levará alguns milhares de anos, ele se levantará de novo contra Athena... - ela então baixa os olhos - E eles então guerrearão novamente... Como sempre foi... E como sempre será...  
  
"Ela passará por tudo isso novamente?!" - Seiya pensa consigo - "Não! Isso não pode acontecer!!!"  
  
A ama, Pégaso?  
  
O que disse, Pandora?  
  
Eu não disse nada!  
  
Você ama Athena? - a voz tornou a perguntar.  
  
Uma brilhante luz invade o local onde Pégaso e Pandora estavam. Aos poucos, a luz toma a forma de uma mulher e de um homem.  
  
Mas quem são vocês? - Seiya em posição de defesa.  
  
Tenha mais calma meu jovem! - o homem falou - Os tempos de batalhas já cessaram...  
  
Pandora se levanta e faz um sinal de reverência.  
  
Por que está reverenciando eles? - Seiya ainda confuso com a aparição.  
  
Eles são os deuses Hermes e Afrodite, se ajoelha logo! - Pandora puxa o cavaleiro pela manga da camisa para que ele se ajoelhasse também.  
  
Não é necessário. - Afrodite sorri - O seu nome é Seiya? - pergunta Afrodite que está olhando Pégaso da cabeça aos pés.  
  
Sim! Eu sou Seiya, Cavaleiro de Pégaso!  
  
Então é com você que queremos conversar... - disse Hermes - Mas ainda não respondeu à pergunta de Afrodite. Você realmente ama Athena?  
  
Seiya fecha os olhos e responde a pergunta com a sua mão sobre o peito onde Hades lhe atingira, matando-o.  
  
Jamais amei alguém com a mesma intensidade que a amo. Antes eu a detestava... Mas quando a vi depois do meu treinamento... Algo de estranho e pleno invadiu o meu coração. Durante a batalha contra Hades, senti então que ela sempre fez parte do meu coração... Mas agora... - ele encara Afrodite que até então estava parada só escutando - É tarde demais... - seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas - Eu a perdi... Perdi Saori para sempre...  
  
Pandora, Hermes e principalmente Afrodite, se emocionam com o relato de Pégaso.  
  
Não se entristeças, mortal... - Hermes tenta consolar - Tentes esquecer de tudo o que passou em vida! Afinal, o seu tempo já passou e você está agora nos Campos Elísios, que é o paraíso para poucos e privilegiados mortais!...  
  
Não fala mais nada! - Seiya se exalta - Eu poderia está até no Olimpo, mas sem ela nada! Escutou bem? Nada faz sentido!!!  
  
Cavaleiro... - Afrodite pousa sua mão no ombro do rapaz - Me acompanhe, por favor.  
  
Para onde irá me levar?  
  
Para a presença de Perséfone. Se tudo der certo, ainda hoje estarás com Athena.  
  
Está falando sério?? - Seiya quase sem acreditar nas palavras de Afrodite.  
  
Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. - ela sorri.  
  
Então vamos!!! - grita um animado Seiya.  
  
Vamos. - responde Afrodite já se dirigindo ao palácio que se localiza no centro dos Campos Elísios.  
  
***  
  
Palácio de Perséfone. Mundo dos Mortos.  
  
Por que Hermes não veio conosco? - pergunta Seiya.  
  
Ele não veio porque me disse que não gosta da decoração deste castelo. - responde Afrodite.  
  
Ham, ham...  
  
A cada passo dado, Pégaso sentia o seu coração mais apertado e suas pernas cada vez mais pesadas. Afinal, a última vez que pisara ali, tinha sido quando ele e seus companheiros estavam lutando contra Hades e foi exatamente naquele castelo, que Seiya tinha perdido pela primeira e única vez. Perdera a sua vida e a possibilidade de ter a pessoa que mais lhe importava.  
  
Quero lhe pedir um favor, cavaleiro.  
  
Qual?  
  
Que tenha bons modos. A deusa Perséfone pode não gostar de alguns atos e palavras que você possa vir a praticar e dessa forma, ela poderá me negar o favor que irei pedir...  
  
Pode deixar comigo!  
  
De repente, eles começam a ouvir sons de harpas e flautas.  
  
Sabe de onde vem esse som, Afrodite?  
  
Vem da sala do trono... - ela se vira e encara o cavaleiro - Se existe uma qualidade que eu sempre admirei em Hades e Perséfone, é o refinado bom gosto pela música.  
  
"Pelo visto essa Perséfone deve ser tão fria e cruel quanto o demônio do Hades" - pensa Seiya.  
  
No que está pensando, Seiya?  
  
...em nada...  
  
Veja, chegamos.  
  
Os dois estão em frente a uma grande porta de bronze. Repentinamente, o grande portão se abre, dando para um grande salão onde estão vários flautistas e harpistas tocando e ninfas dançando e servindo iguarias. No final do salão, encontra-se imponente, um grande trono feito de ouro branco e amarelo e sentada neste, Perséfone que se levanta para receber a deusa Afrodite e o cavaleiro.  
  
Afrodite! Há quanto tempo! - Perséfone vai até onde a deusa dos amores está e lhe dá um abraço.  
  
Perséfone! Sempre muito gentil e cordial... - Afrodite retribui o afeto.  
  
Mas quem é este que está com você? - indaga a deusa da noite.  
  
Este é... Seiya?!  
  
O cavaleiro estava sentado no chão de tanto espanto. Ele jamais imaginou que Perséfone fosse...  
  
Por que o espanto, mortal? - pergunta a deusa dos sonhos, sorrindo.  
  
M-mas... Você é q-quase uma criança!!! - Seiya estupefato com a aparência da deusa.  
  
Realmente, o espanto de Pégaso é algo explicável. Ao contrário do que Seiya estava imaginando, Perséfone fisicamente aparenta uma garota na altura de seus 13 anos. Com longos cabelos castanhos emoldurando seu belo rosto ornado de grandes e penetrantes olhos verdes, Perséfone possuía acima de tudo, a inocência e a ternura de um anjo. Algo que realmente é contrastante, sendo ela uma divindade tão próxima a Hades.  
  
O que foi que eu falei a poucos instantes, Pégaso? - Afrodite séria.  
  
Não se preocupe, Afrodite... Bem sei que os mortais que me vêem pela primeira vez tem sempre esse tipo de reação... - ela estende a mão em direção ao cavaleiro - Então você se chama Pégaso? É um defensor de Athena?  
  
Sim, sou Seiya de Pégaso e protejo... Athena...  
  
Athena é uma grande e valorosa deusa. Eu sinto muito pelo que ocorreu a ela e aos seus defensores nos últimos tempos... Infelizmente a ambição de meu marido Hades não tem limites...  
  
Querida Perséfone - Afrodite tenta mudar o assunto daquela conversa - Eu vim até aqui para lhe pedir um grande favor que somente você poderá realizar.  
  
Um favor? Mas antes de tudo, por favor, sentem-se. - a esposa de Hades se vira para o lado e chama - Valentine?  
  
O espectro que tinha servido a Hades durante as batalhas apresenta-se vestido com a sua sápuris.  
  
Eis-me aqui, senhora!  
  
Valentine?! - Seiya dá um passo à frente - Como podes está aqui?! Eu te matei!  
  
Quer saber por que os espectros do Mundo das Sombras tem a fama de invencíveis? - pergunta Perséfone.  
  
O cavaleiro se vira para ouvir a resposta da deusa.  
  
Por que eles sempre renascem... Mas isso só acontece perante a minha autorização, ou a de Hades. - explica pausadamente.  
  
N-não pode ser... - Seiya perplexo.  
  
Mas não se aflija... Ele não lhe fará nenhum mal. Valentine, traga vinho para o guerreiro e néctar à magnífica deusa Afrodite.  
  
Sim, minha senhora. - o espectro sai sem esboçar nenhum sinal de cosmos agressivo.  
  
Mas... - Perséfone enquanto volta a se sentar no trono - Qual seria esse favor que a fez sair do magnífico palácio olímpico até esses confins de mundo?  
  
Bem... Tudo começou quando o Onipotente Zeus permitiu que a nossa prezada Athena fosse à Terra para...  
  
***  
  
Algum tempo depois...  
  
Bem... Tenho que admitir que nunca ouvi uma história tão triste e desventurosa como a de vocês dois... - Perséfone fala mirando o olhar para o cavaleiro - Mas infelizmente, não posso lhe restituir a vida.  
  
Então a viagem de Afrodite até aqui foi em vão? - Seiya pergunta desolado.  
  
Nem tanto, cavaleiro... O que posso fazer é o seguinte: Você irá sair deste mundo guiado por Hermes até a Terra e uma vez estando lá, voltará a viver. Mas esse tempo de vida terá a duração de seis horas. O que achas?  
  
Perfeito! Acredite, Perséfone... O meu maior sonho é ver a Saori digo, Athena, só mais uma vez.  
  
Assim decidido... - Perséfone se levanta do trono e vai para onde o Pégaso está - Podes começar a sua jornada agora mesmo!  
  
Muito obrigada pela sua grande compreensão, Perséfone. - Afrodite se reclina diante a senhora dos sonhos.  
  
Não é necessário agradecer bela Vênus... - Perséfone dá um leve suspiro - Isto é o mínimo que posso fazer para aliviar a dor que minha querida Athena está passando neste momento.  
  
Afrodite e Seiya já estão saindo do salão, quando Pégaso se vira e pergunta à Perséfone:  
  
Então a senhora é a deusa dos sonhos?  
  
Sim, por que?  
  
Então eu acho que ainda pode me fazer mais um favor que está ao seu alcance.  
  
E qual seria?  
  
Eu queria...  
  
***  
  
Nos Campos Elísios...  
  
Pandora! Pandora!! - Seiya grita enquanto corre em direção da moça que está sentada junto a Hermes que os aguardava.  
  
O que foi Seiya? Conseguiu o que queria?  
  
A resposta veio na forma de um grande abraço que o jovem deu nela. Ele a girava no ar sem parar.  
  
Para com isso! Eu estou ficando tonta!!! - grita Pandora.  
  
Consegui!! Eu vou ver a Saori novamente!!  
  
Que bom... - Pandora sorri com a resposta.  
  
Então Afrodite conseguiu de novo... - Hermes pensando em voz alta - Então vamos?  
  
Sim!!! - Seiya já está saindo, mas se vira e pergunta à Pandora - Você quer que eu dê um recado para alguém lá em cima?  
  
Pandora se espanta com a pergunta e responde com o rosto um pouco corado:  
  
Sim... Gostaria que se você se encontrasse com Fênix, dissesse o seguinte: Pandora pediu para que você e o seu irmão a perdoassem por todo o mal que ela causou na vida de vocês... - ela respira fundo e continua - Ela também pediu para lhe dizer que o ama muito e que se possível, lembrasse dela ao menos uma única vez... Esse é o meu recado.  
  
Pode deixar que eu darei o recado direitinho.  
  
Obrigada Pégaso...  
  
Vamos Hermes?  
  
Por mim, já estaríamos no mundo dos vivos!  
  
***  
  
Castelo de Perséfone, alguns instantes depois...  
  
Eis-me aqui, minha senhora! - o espectro Radamanthys se ajoelha perante Perséfone.  
  
E então juiz, o que houve?  
  
Os portões do Tártaro estão escancarados! Parece que as Fúrias conseguiram fugir...  
  
Fugir?! Como foi possível?! - Perséfone aterrorizada - Radamanthys! Leve- me até o Tártaro imediatamente!  
  
Sim!  
  
Ao chegarem no Tártaro que é o verdadeiro inferno para onde só as piores criaturas vão...  
  
Então as carrascas fugiram mesmo! - Perséfone montada num cavalo, escoltada pelos três juizes do inferno.  
  
Cremos que elas foram à Terra em busca de Athena... - deduz Lune de Balron.  
  
Juizes! - ela se vira para os espectros - Acionem todos os 108 espectros para que fiquem de guarda e impeçam que as Fúrias saiam do Mundo dos Mortos! Ordenem a Caronte que a partir de agora não faça mais travessias de almas no rio, uma vez que elas podem está disfarçadas! Vão agora!  
  
Sim, senhora! - os três em coro saem em retirada.  
  
"Pobre Athena... Que o Onipotente Zeus a proteja contra esse grande mal que está a assolar..." - pensa Perséfone enquanto cavalga de volta para o seu palácio.  
  
A preocupação de Cora, como também é conhecida a esposa de Hades, é compreensível. As Fúrias são três malignas irmãs de nome: Aleto, Tissífone e Megera. Guerreiras implacáveis, elas foram denominadas para serem as carrascas do Tártaro, o verdadeiro inferno do Mundo dos Mortos. Aleto, a mais maligna e cruel, persegue e aplica a todos os condenados no Tártaro torturas tão cruéis, que até o próprio rei do Mundo dos Mortos a teme. Mas apesar de todos os 108 espectros estarem em situação de alerta, as Fúrias conseguem sair dos domínios dos mortos e no momento, estão em marcha rumo ao Santuário grego.  
  
***  
  
Em um dos quatro túneis que ligam o Mundo dos Mortos à Terra...  
  
O que houve, Pégaso? Ficou muito pensativo desde que saímos do Mundo das Sombras... - indaga Hermes.  
  
É que... Por que a deusa Perséfone é daquele jeito? Tão... Tão...  
  
Diferente? - Hermes conclui.  
  
É isso! Tão diferente!  
  
Bem, vou contar a história dela. - o mensageiro suspira fundo e continua - No começo, Perséfone se chamava Cora. Filha única de Démeter, deusa das colheitas, Cora sempre foi muito amada pelos deuses pelo fato de ser sempre meiga e bondosa. Hades, que até então não tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, começou a repara-la também. Aos poucos, a admiração de Hades por Cora que naquela época não tinha mais do que 14 anos começou a se transformar em amor... Um grande amor que beirava a loucura... - Hermes fecha os olhos e continua - Então um dia, quando a desvairada paixão de Hades atingiu o seu limite máximo, ele subiu até a superfície e esperou o momento certo para agir. Certa manhã, Cora estava colhendo flores em um campo e aproveitando- se da distração dela, Hades a raptou. Na sua carruagem negra, ele levou Cora a força para o seu triste reino. Quando Deméter soube, ficou tão irada que decidiu matar todos os humanos de fome e para isso, ela lançou um inverno perpétuo. É claro que Athena também ficou irada com a atitude de Hades, mas ela ficou mais preocupada foi com a triste sina a qual os humanos estavam condenados. Athena conversou com Zeus e o Onipotente me fez ir até o palácio de Hades para trazer Cora de volta. Infelizmente, Cora tinha comido alguns grãos de romãs do jardim do palácio e por isso, teve que ficar lá. Para que os humanos não perecessem, Athena fez Hades firmar um acordo no qual Cora passaria o verão, o outono e a primavera na companhia de sua mãe e no inverno ela seria Perséfone, a esposa de Hades. Ele não aceitou a principio, mas não teve outro jeito. E essa é a história de Perséfone, a nossa querida Cora.  
  
Hades não tem escrúpulos! - Seiya indignado.  
  
Ele nunca mede as conseqüências de seus atos... - Hermes balança a cabeça, como se reprovasse as atitudes de Hades - Mas não se preocupe. Agora, tudo está resolvido entre Deméter, Perséfone e Hades.  
  
Mas mudando de assunto... Já estamos chegando? - pergunta Seiya.  
  
Já estamos quase perto... - responde Hermes, entediado com a lentidão do cavaleiro - Lembre-se que iremos sair próximo ao Cabo Sunion que fica cerca de 1 légua do Santuário de Athena.  
  
Ok.  
  
O que disse? - Hermes não conhecendo a expressão usada por Pégaso.  
  
Eu disse "certo".  
  
Vocês mortais com os seus idiomas complicados...  
  
De repente, eles vem um pequeno facho de luz no fim do túnel.  
  
Veja cavaleiro! Já estamos quase no final da nossa jornada!  
  
Seiya mal espera pelas últimas palavras do deus e sai correndo em direção a luz. Ele não ouve os gritos de Hermes dizendo que não corresse muito, mas é em vão. Na mente do jovem, a única coisa que ele conseguia ver e ouvir são o rosto e a voz de sua amada Saori que nunca esteve tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo, tão longe dele. Finalmente, Seiya consegue chegar até a superfície do Mundo dos Vivos, mas devido a claridade do Sol, Seiya sente uma forte dor nos olhos que estavam desacostumados com a luz do astro rei.  
  
Eu avisei para que você não corresse tão depressa para a superfície... Ai, Ai, esses mortais... - Hermes com os braços cruzados.  
  
Por que eu não estou conseguindo enxergar nada?! - Pégaso com as mão nos olhos.  
  
Você não está acostumado com a claridade, só isso. Mas não se preocupe, pois essa sensação vai passar logo!  
  
Qual é a direção que fica o Santuário? - pergunta Seiya.  
  
Fica ao seu nordeste... Ei! Não corra desse jeito, senão você vai... Esquece...  
  
Seiya tropeça em uma pedra que ele não viu e cai de uma forma tão desastrosa, que até Hermes fica constrangido.  
  
...se continuar a não seguir as minhas orientações, não durará nem quinze minutos aqui...  
  
Humpf! Tá legal! Eu aprendi a lição... - Seiya que está limpando o sangue do nariz.  
  
***  
  
No Santuário de Athena...  
  
Vou descansar. Se quiser dar uma volta... - fala Saori.  
  
Não irei muito longe. - responde Ikki - Se precisar de mim, é só chamar...  
  
Fênix sai da Sala do Mestre e desce as escadarias que dão acesso as doze casas zodiacais. No quarto, Saori deita pensando em dormir um pouco. O sono era para a jovem, o único meio de apaziguar um pouco o seu sofrimento pois a falta de Seiya já tinha se tornado uma constante, que nem mesmo o sono conseguia deter. Enquanto Fênix desce as escadas, sente um pequeno mal estar. Quando ele levanta a cabeça para tentar diluir a tontura, ele vê riscando nos céus, três luzes distintas de cores que iam do verde claro ao lilás.  
  
Será que são cometas... - ele acompanha a trajetória das luzes que terminam em um ponto do Santuário.  
  
Droga! Cometas não desceriam aqui, eu tenho certeza! - ele sai correndo em direção à casa do Mestre para vestir a sua Kamui e averiguar que Saori esteja bem.  
  
***  
  
Em algum ponto do Santuário...  
  
Chegamos, irmãs! - Aleto, uma das Fúrias fala.  
  
Finalmente, o Mundo dos Vivos! - Megera responde - Agora é só passar pelas doze casas estelares e então...  
  
E então pegaremos a cabeça de Athena como outrora combinado com Hades, ehehehe... - a terceira carrasca, Tissífone fala maldosamente e conclui - Lembrem-se irmãs! - ela retira da cintura o seu chicote e o atiça contra uma coluna, fazendo a mesma tombar - Ficará com o reino dos mortos, aquela que primeiro conseguir fincar em uma estaca no ponto mais alto do Tártaro, a cabeça de Palas Athena, ahahahahaha!!!  
  
As três malignas irmãs voam então para a morada de Athena. Ao chegarem na primeira casa, elas são cercadas pelos cinco cavaleiros de bronze "menores". Jabu de Unicórnio toma a iniciativa:  
  
Quem são vocês e o que pretendem neste lugar?  
  
Que ridículo! - Megera mal o encara - Athena só tem esses guerreiros menores para guarda-la? - ela retira a espada da bainha e diz - Continuem a jornada, irmãs! Eu acabarei rapidamente com esses mortais de araque!  
  
Ela parte para cima dos cavaleiros, começando assim, a primeira grande batalha depois da guerra contra Hades. As duas começam a subir as escadarias mas quando chegam na 5ª casa, sentem o cosmos da Fúria que ficou lutando embaixo se apagar repentinamente, junto com os cosmos dos guerreiros de bronze.  
  
Será que nossa irmã Megera foi derrotada? - Tissífone pergunta.  
  
Se foi, é sinal de que é uma fraca e que não merece a liderança do Mundo dos Mortos! - Aleto declara.  
  
Então são vocês as luzes que eu vi a pouco?  
  
Quem é você?! - Tissífone saca seu chicote à sombra que se move dentre os pilares.  
  
Não é necessário dizer quem sou para duas criaturas que já estão mortas! - Fênix se revela para as duas Fúrias.  
  
Como ousa!! - Aleto o fita com bastante atenção - Tissífone, este sacrílego é um dos cavaleiro-deuses de Athena que lutaram pessoalmente contra Hades! - ela se vira para a irmã - deixarei ele com você!  
  
Será um prazer enviar mais um soldadinho de Athena para o Inferno, ehehehe! - a outra diz, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.  
  
Se o prazer é em relação de me levar ao Inferno... - ele fala enquanto se aproxima - meu prazer será muito maior em levar a sua carcaça podre para os urubus.  
  
Como ousa?! Vai morrer por conta disso, cavaleiro!!! - ela concentra o seu cosmos e ataca - Grande condenação!!!  
  
Várias rajadas de fogo parecem brotar do solo e vão de encontro com o cavaleiro de Fênix que fica imóvel. Rapidamente, as labaredas começam a tomar o corpo dele, queimando-o ferozmente. A Fúria gargalha com a vitória tão fácil sobre Ikki.  
  
Então esse é todo o poder que os cavaleiros de Athena possuem?! Ahahahaha!!!... O-o que é isso?! - a surpresa dela se dá pelo fato de que mesmo sendo devorado pelas chamas, o cavaleiro começa a caminhar calmamente em direção a ela.  
  
Então esse é todo o poder que as famosas Fúrias tem? - pergunta Ikki que na realidade não sofreu nenhum arranhão, mas sim, atacou a carrasca com a sua Ilusão Diabólica.  
  
N-não po-pode ser!!! - Tissífone grita apavorada - Você deveria estar morto!! As chamas estão te devorando... - ela está atônica pelo fato de ver o corpo carbonizado de Fênix - O que diabos é você?!  
  
Irei explicar o que está acontecendo. - fala Fênix - Antes que você levantasse o braço para me atacar, eu a ataquei primeiro com o meu golpe Ilusão Fantasma. E o que diabos sou? - ele começa a concentrar todo o seu cosmos - Eu sou Fênix.  
  
Maldito sejas tu!!! - Tissífone pragueja.  
  
Agora, conhecerá o que é o verdadeiro fogo infernal... Ave Fênix!!!! - a Fúria é jogada contra vários pilares e finalmente tomba no chão.  
  
Ikki se aproxima calmamente em direção ao local que a Fúria caiu.  
  
Po-posso ter sido u-uma presa fácil para você, cavaleiro... - Tissífone fala enquanto sente o amargo sabor de sangue na garganta - m-mas veja... - ela aponta em direção à casa onde Saori se encontra - a minha irmã Aleto já está entrando na 13ª casa on-onde Athena se encontra...  
  
Como assim?! - ao se virar, Ikki não vê mais a terceira Fúria - Como Aleto conseguiu fugir?!  
  
F-fácil... - Tissífone está agonizando - Ela é a mais forte e a mais cruel das Fúrias... Até Hades a repudia, dado o seu grande po-poder... Ehehehe... Corra, cavaleiro e veja a sua querida deusa sem a ca-cabeça... - ela morre.  
  
Maldição... - o cavaleiro começa a correr em direção à 13º casa.  
  
***  
  
13ª Casa...  
  
Saori está vestida com a sua reluzente armadura divina. Sentada em seu trono, ela está alerta para qualquer ataque vindo das Fúrias. A deusa já tinha notado o desaparecimento dos cosmos de duas delas e por isso, já esperava que a terceira aparecesse.  
  
"Meu grande pai, proteja-me contra todos os inimigos que querem a qualquer custo, tomar esse planeta" - a jovem ora, mas ligeiramente seus pensamentos se voltam para o cavaleiro de Pégaso - "Seiya, se você estivesse aqui..."  
  
De repente, um barulho chama a atenção da deusa. Ela quase dá um salto de susto, mas é apenas um inofensível gato que entra no grande salão.  
  
Meu Deus! - ela suspira fundo - É só um gatinho...  
  
O animal caminha em direção onde Saori se encontra e pula em seu colo, como se pedisse carinho. Athena começa a acaricia-lo.  
  
É melhor sair daqui logo gatinho... Aqui é um lugar muito perigoso para você ficar...  
  
O animal responde apenas com um miado tranquilo. Mas sem que Saori possa notar, os olhos do gato repetinamente mudam da cor amarela para a cor verde. A cor da morte.  
  
***  
  
Nas escadarias das doze casas...  
  
Mas o que está acontecendo? - Seiya corre em direção aos companheiros que estão caídos - Ei, Jabu?! Acorda! O que aconteceu?  
  
Quando o cavaleiro de Unicórnio abre os olhos...  
  
Fantasma!!! - ele grita e desmaia novamente.  
  
Vai ser meio difícil arrancar alguma coisa deles... - diz Hermes que está examinando o local que outrora foi o palco do combate entre os cavaleiros de bronze e da Fúria Megera.  
  
Alguma coisa errada está acontecendo, Hermes! Tenho que subir o mais rápido possível! - Pégaso já está saindo, quando Hermes o puxa pela gola da camisa.  
  
Se você subir as doze casas sem a sua Kamei, irá morrer antes das seis horas impostas por Perséfone!  
  
Mas então... - Seiya caminha um pouco e de repente se senta no chão - Como eu vou conseguir usar a Armadura, se ela está lá no alto?  
  
Alto lá! Por acaso, já se esqueceu que eu sou o deus da velocidade?  
  
Seiya o olha e então compreende o que o deus quis dizer.  
  
***  
  
Na 13ª casa...  
  
É melhor sair daqui logo gatinho... Aqui é um lugar muito perigoso para você ficar...  
  
Repentinamente, os olhos do gato mudam de cor. O animal se eriça e com as suas garras, arranha a mão de Saori.  
  
Ai!  
  
Ela empurra o animal com a outra mão e olha para o ferimento. Ao cair, o felino se transforma em Aleto que começa a rir.  
  
Oh... Tão frágil... - Aleto zomba.  
  
Quem é você?!  
  
Não lembra mais? Sempre teve raiva de mim e agora não sabe mais quem sou?  
  
Aleto... - Athena se lembra da fisionomia da Fúria - O que quer?! Sabes que o teu senhor foi derrotado a pouco tempo...  
  
Senhor?! - Aleto interrompe Athena - Nunca tive Hades como meu senhor! Eu o odeio, assim como ele me odeia... - ela começa então a caminhar em torno de Saori - Mas apesar de inimigos, tenho que admitir que temos algo em comum... ehehe...  
  
O que quer dizer com isso? - Saori tenta não aparentar o grande medo que está crescendo dentro dela.  
  
Quero dizer que antes desta última guerra, Hades e eu firmamos um trato.  
  
Que trato?!  
  
Se ele por acaso não conseguisse vencer esta guerra, permitiria que as portas do Tártaro se abrissem para que eu e minhas irmãs pudessemos sair para cortar a sua cabeça, em troca do domínio completo sobre esse planeta e sobre os mortais que vivem aqui.  
  
Hades não conseguiu e você também não conseguirá! - Saori começa a elevar o seu cosmos.  
  
Ora, ora! Pode ter triunfado sobre Hades antes, mas não conseguirá nada agora! - Aleto fala sarcasticamente - Afinal, todos os seus amados cavaleiros se encontrão agora debaixo de sete palmos de terra!  
  
Saori engole em seco as palavras proferidas pela Fúria que fica em posição de ataque.  
  
Prepare-se para morrer agora!!!  
  
Nem mais um passo, ou será você que irá morrer agora! - Ikki surge por detrás da carrasca.  
  
Hum... Vejo então você derrotou Tissífone. Muito bom cavaleiro, mas... - ela entra em estado de metamorfose - Será que vai conseguir derrotar... - ela se vira com a mesma aparência de Fênix - Você mesmo? - ela aplica um chute no cavaleiro que o faz voar longe.  
  
Não pode ser... - Fênix tenta se levantar.  
  
Pode sim, cavaleiro... Ehehe - Aleto sorri sarcasticamente enquanto caminha calmamente - Jamais imaginou enfrentar a si próprio?  
  
Você é louca... - Ikki consegue se pôr de pé.  
  
Saori! Dá o fora daqui! - Ikki grita para Saori que corre em direção ao amplo pátio que dá para a estátua dourada de Athena.  
  
Agora somos só nós. - Fênix fala enquanto caminha em direção à Fúria.  
  
Apesar de aparentemente não possuir temor algum, na realidade você morre de medo de uma pessoa... De você mesmo - a carrasca começa a elevar o seu cosmos.  
  
Deixe de falar idiotices! - Ikki parte para cima da rival - Ave Fênix!!!  
  
O golpe toma a forma da lendária ave e rapidamente se transforma em uma gigante bola de fogo que toma o corpo de Aleto. Porém, a Fúria que ainda está com a aparência do cavaleiro, consegue sair das chamas sem nenhuma sequela.  
  
Então esse é o famoso Ave Fênix? - a guerreira debocha - Eu sei fazer melhor!!!  
  
Antes que Fênix pudesse fazer algo, Aleto o ataca com o mesmo Ave Fênix. O cavaleiro cai inconsciente e então, a guerreira começa a caminhar calmamente até o pátio onde Saori está. Quando ela chega ao local, vê Athena de joelhos e orando em voz baixa.  
  
Desculpe interrompe-la em sua prece, mas é imperativo que pereça em nome de uma nova era...  
  
Termine logo o que veio fazer, Aleto - Saori se levanta - Mas antes, saiba que se me matar, outros deuses virão e protegerão este planeta. Seus planos jamais se realizarão.  
  
É o que veremos Athena... É o que veremos... - a malvada toma a forma de uma pessoa que Saori jamais imaginou tornar a vê novamente.  
  
Seiya?!  
  
Isso minha querida Athena! - Aleto está com a aparência e a voz do cavaleiro de Pégaso - Vim pessoalmente só para tirar a sua preciosa cabeça... Ehehehe... - ela então retira detrás da armadura, uma afiada foice de prata - Diga adeus a este mundo para sempre!... O quê?!  
  
Corta essa, sua baranga! Eu vim pessoalmente do Mundo dos Mortos com a melhor das intenções! - Seiya segura o braço da carrasca evitando assim, que ela decepe a cabeça de Athena.  
  
É impossível!! - Aleto mal acredita no que vê.  
  
Saori... Há quanto tempo... - Seiya que ainda está segurando a Fúria, não consegue segurar a emoção de reve-la.  
  
Saori está paralisada com o que está presenciando. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas dele, uma lágrima rola de seus olhos.  
  
Ora! Não diga asneiras! - Aleto enfurecida com a intromição de Pégaso - Vai tornar a morrer agora mesmo!!  
  
Eu não teria muita certeza disso se eu fosse você, sua mocréia!  
  
Os dois guerreiros começam a lutar de uma forma descomunal. A velocidade de Aleto que está em sua forma original é impressionante. Não é possível enxergar nada além de vultos prateados que na realidade, são nada mais que a foice da carrasca que parece cortar o ar.  
  
Desista agora e então farei da sua morte uma passagem indolor! - Aleto grita enquanto tenta acertar o cavaleiro com a sua arma.  
  
Nem a pau eu vou deixar que você acerte esse corpo novinho em folha! - Seiya consegue escapar de todos os golpes desferidos sem nenhuma dificuldade - E quem vai morrer aqui é você! - ele concentra o seu cosmo - Meteoros de Pégaso!!!!!  
  
Uma saraivada de golpes acertam a Fúria que cai no chão com a sua armadura negra totalmente estraçalhada pelos golpes do cavaleiro.  
  
É impossível... - ela diz, enquanto grossos fios de sangue saem de sua boca - Eu sou a pior de todas as Fúrias... Até Hades tem medo de mim... - então ela olha para Pégaso que já está indo ao encontro de Saori - Por que Pégaso? Por que?  
  
É fácil Aleto... - ele fala enquanto abraça Saori que não para de chorar - Eu amo Saori e só agora depois de morto, é que eu tenho a oportunidade de falar isso para ela... - os jovens se olham e Seiya continua - E não seria você que iria atrapalhar os meus planos, por isso, volte para o Inferno de onde nunca deveria ter saído!  
  
Como se as palavras de Pégaso fossem uma lei à ser cumprida, a Fúria Aleto lentamente fecha os olhos e por fim, morre.  
  
Como eu estava dizendo, há quanto tempo... - eles se abraçam e dão um longo beijo.  
  
Isso não é um sonho? - Saori pergunta, aninhando-se nos braços do rapaz.  
  
Se fosse, esses monstros nem teriam aparecido. - ele sorri - Mas Saori eu vim até aqui para dizer que eu te amo. Mas infelismente só deu para dizer isso agora... Depois de tudo isso...  
  
Eu também te amo... - Saori diz em meio as lágrimas que insistem em rolar - Não tem idéia de quanto eu sofro todos os dias sem você...  
  
Eu também... Eu também... - eles tornam a se beijar.  
  
Assim, eles ficam abraçados por um longo tempo. Durante esse tempo, ficam trocando confidências e juras de amor que parecem não ter fim. Ele porém tem que dizer a verdade para ela... A triste realidade.  
  
Saori... Infelismente, eu não posso ficar aqui...  
  
O que está querendo dizer, Seiya? Não voltou para ficar definitivamente?  
  
...Não... Eu só consegui chegar até o Mundo dos Vivos porque Afrodite intercedeu por mim...  
  
Afrodite... - ela vira o rosto para não encara-lo mais - ...foi por culpa dela que eu estou sofrendo... E nem ela pode fazer você ficar...  
  
Por favor, não fique triste Saori! - o jovem procura fazer com que ela o encare novamente - Afrodite não teve o poder para que eu ressussitasse definitivamente, mas Perséfone fez com que eu pudesse estar sempre ao seu lado!  
  
Como?! Perséfone lhe concedeu esse favor?! - a deusa está incrédula com a revelação.  
  
Sim. Todas as vezes que você dormir, eu poderei estar dentro dos seus sonhos... - ele acaricia o suave rosto da jovem - ... e se por acaso tiver algum pesadelo, eu estarei lá para lhe proteger... Nunca estará só, meu amor...  
  
Eles se abraçam mais uma vez. A impressão que se tem ao ver os dois jovens abraçados, é a de que Saori com a sua armadura dourada se parece com o Sol e de que Seiya seria a Lua, uma vez que a sua vestimenta sagrada é tão prateada como o astro da noite.  
  
Já está na hora de você voltar para o mundo que pertence, cavaleiro. - Afrodite aparece e está em companhia de Hermes.  
  
Afrodite?! Hermes?! - Saori está pasma com a presença dos dois olímpicos.  
  
Sim querida Athena. Vinhemos pessoalmente para acompanhar a aventura de Seiya. - Afrodite responde gentilmente.  
  
E então? O caduceu serviu? - Hermes pergunta sorrindo.  
  
Ah! Serviu! - Seiya entrega o curioso cetro de volta para Hermes - Consegui ver todos os movimentos daquela Fúria sem nenhum problema!  
  
Seiya?! - Ikki chega bem na hora em que o deus e Pégaso estão conversando.  
  
Ikki!!! Amigão!! - Seiya vai em direção do atônito cavaleiro e lhe dá um abraço - Há quanto tempo! Essa Fúria conseguiu te derrubar, não foi?  
  
... Foi... - Fênix ainda incrédulo com o que via.  
  
Acho que você tem um recado para ele, Seiya. - Hermes interrompe.  
  
Ah! É mesmo! Ikki, eu me encontrei com Pandora nos Campos Elísios.  
  
Como é?! Nos Campos Elísios?!  
  
É isso aí! Ela me pediu para dizer o seguinte: Ela está muito arrependida do que fez e pede para que você e o Shun a perdoem por todo o mal que ela ocasionou à vocês. Disse também que gosta muito de você e que se pudesse, lembrasse dela.  
  
Ele fecha os olhos e dá um leve sorriso.  
  
Então diga o seguinte para ela: Nós a perdoamos por todo o mal que cometeu e espero que na próxima reencarnação, possamos ser... Grandes amigos.  
  
Pode deixar... Mas o que está acontecendo? Estou ficando tonto... - Seiya está prestes a cair, mas Saori o segura.  
  
É porque o seu tempo aqui já está quase acabando... - responde Hermes - Infelizmente, é melhor dizer as suas últimas palavras à Athena.  
  
Hermes... - Saori com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Pode ter certeza que essa será apenas o começo da nossa história, não é Seiya?  
  
Pode ter certeza disso, senhorita...  
  
Neste instante, o corpo de Seiya começa a se transformar de uma forma maravilhosa. Seu corpo começa a se desfazer sob a forma de poeira estelar. Mas antes de desaparecer, ele consegue dizer para Saori...  
  
Eu te amo, Saori...  
  
Seiya... Hoje será apenas o começo... - Saori fala enquanto vê o corpo do amado se desmaterializando em seus braços - O começo da nossa história.  
  
Ele dá um leve sorriso e fecha os olhos. Enfim, o seu corpo se desfaz por completo.  
  
...Nunca, em toda a minha existência, conheci uma história assim... - Hermes fala perplexo - A de um amor que nem a morte conseguiu apagar...  
  
Acho que a nossa missão termina por aqui... - fala Afrodite - Adeus minha amiga e espero que sejas muito feliz enquanto estiver na Terra.  
  
Obrigada Afrodite... - Athena lhe dá um abraço - Serei eternamente grata pelo que fez por mim.  
  
Não precisa agradecer... - Afrodite enche os olhos de lágrimas.  
  
Por fim, os dois deuses se retiram do Santuário e retornam para o palácio olímpico.  
  
***  
  
De volta ao Mundo dos Mortos...  
  
Seiya... Já acordou?  
  
Quem? Saori, é você?  
  
Não... É Pandora.  
  
Seiya se senta e olha para o seu redor. Finalmente, ele voltou para os Campos Elísios.  
  
Conseguiu o que almejava? - Indaga Pandora.  
  
Sim! E quer saber de uma coisa? Ela também sente o mesmo por mim!  
  
Fico feliz.  
  
Ah! Eu dei o seu recado e quer saber o que Ikki mandou lhe dizer?  
  
... sim ... - Pandora fala meio vacilante.  
  
Ele disse que gostaria de que na sua próxima reencarnação, você e ele fossem grandes amigos!  
  
A jovem fica corada com a resposta.  
  
Hum... Eu acho que aí tem coisa! Ehehehehe!! - Seiya fala de um jeito maldoso.  
  
Como?! - ela se espanta com a intuição do cavaleiro - Pare de pensar bobagens!  
  
Eu sabia! Aí tem coisa mesmo!!!  
  
Eu vou te pegar!!  
  
Os dois saem correndo pelos vales floridos dos Campos Elísios, como se tivessem voltado à infância. Afinal, essa é a sina para todas as almas boas que alcançam a redenção.  
  
***  
  
No Olimpo...  
  
Mas mamãe...  
  
Nada de mais mamãe, Eros! Agora escreva cinco milhões de vezes no papiro: "Eu só irei brincar com as minhas flechas apenas com a permissão da mamãe."  
  
O emburrado deus começa a cumprir o castigo. Afrodite se vira e chama uma ninfa.  
  
Mirra!  
  
Sim, minha senhora?  
  
Já preparou o meu banho?  
  
Sim.  
  
Ótimo... Hoje irei visitar o meu querido deus Ares...  
  
Mas... A senhora não receia de ser flagrada pelo seu marido, o deus Hefestos? - a ninfa pergunta temerosa.  
  
Não. - a deusa olha para o vazio - Para o amor, o medo e a morte são apenas detalhes... Afinal, o começo e o fim de tudo se encontra no amor...  
  
Minha senhora fala como se tivesse vivenciado uma trágica história de amor...  
  
Infelizmente, não cheguei a vivenciar... - ela olha para a ninfa e conclui - Mas uma grande e sábia amiga me ensinou tudo isso que eu lhe falei... - seus lábios formam um doce sorriso - A minha querida deusa Palas Athena.  
  
Fim.  
  
***********  
  
E aí! Gostaram da fic? Ela ficou um pouco grande mesmo, ehehehehe! O interessante foi que a idéia de faze-la surgiu quando eu estava voltando do trabalho! Mas não se aflijam! A fanfiction "Um novo rumo" vai ser concluída em breve!  
  
Bem, estou esperando comentários, sugestões, críticas e tudo mais que um fanfiqueiro tem direito! Mas para isso, por favor! Mandem e-mails!  
  
O endereço é: arthemisys@zipmail.com.br  
  
Até a próxima!  
  
Lady Arthemisys 


End file.
